Broken Friendships, Closer Bonds
by LethalAnt
Summary: this is my first attempt at a fanfic, let alone writing a story at all so please go easy on me. i decided to make myself the protagonist of this fanfic since that is how i am comfortable writing.
1. All Alone

6 months have passed since the death of kamina. I was sitting on the deck of the battleship simon had hijacked with kamina. I stared out at the sea, wondering. Everyone was out either swimming or playing on the beach, so that gave me some quiet to think it over. I heard footsteps behind me and as i turned around i saw yoko bending down towards me. "You okay? You seem a bit depressed." She said, as i could sense the concern in her voice. I looked back at her "oh, uh, yeah. it's just...". She looked at me, puzzled. "What?". I couldnt tell her. "Its nothing." I said, smiling and rubbing the back of my head, like it really was nothing. "Well if it's nothing then it must be something". I had no clue what she meant. "Is this about kamina? Look dont sweat it tony, thats the past, we need to build our future, isnt that what you said?." I turned back facing the sea, not saying a word. Yoko walked up and sat by my side. "Is it? Is it about kamina?" She wondered. "No..." i just flat out said it. "Then what is it?" She asked, smiling at me. I looked at her, my body full of depression. "Its just, your always avoiding me. Ever since kamina died, you just block me out of your mind, like you dont even want me here. I lost my bro kamina, and ever since then... you havent even spoken to me let alone looked at me... do i not exist in your life? You were my closest friend and you casted me aside like i was nothing. Am i nothing to you?" She looked at me shocked, her eyes widened. "I-i'm sorry. i had no idea that you-" i cut her off as i got up and started walking away "Of course you didnt...nobody ever does." and with those words i vanished into the ship. I started packing a suitcase as i didnt have alot of things. I heard a knock at my door and kittan began speaking. "Tony! Its kittan! Listen, you wanna talk about it?" I yelled back "Theres nothing TO talk about!" "I overheard you and yoko talking this afternoon." Kittan attempted to explain but he had no idea what i went through the past 6 months. I pressed a button and the door slid open. "Hey why is there suitcase on your bed?" He was oblivious. "Isnt it obvious? Im leaving." I told him as i shut my suitcase. "Why?" He asked me. I turned toward him quickly "Because i dont belong here!" "Woah c'mon man you're blowing things out of proportion." He sounded upset, i wouldnt blame him. I turned back around quietly "No. Things were never in proportion to begin with." I shut the door behind me. I layed on my bed, thinking about how happy everyone would be if i left. Then i heard a knock at the door. I got up to answer it while yelling "Kittan i already told you im-" i expected to see kittan standing there since he bugs all the time, but when i opened the door, i was suprised to see nia standing in my doorway. "Oh hi nia, what can i do for you?" "Hi tony, have you seen simon around? She was wondering, i hadnt seen him since this morning. "Last time i saw him he was in the hanger polishing gurren lagann." I told her reassuringly. "Is something the matter?" She could sense the depression in my voice no matter how much i hid it. I invited her in since she always has good advice. She sat on my bed "So, what is bothering you?" Little did i know that my window was open and kittan, yoko, and simon were listening to everything i was about to say. "It started when kamina died. The day after that, yoko's feelings towards me, not like she loved me or anything, they just shut off. It feels like for 6 months she didnt want anything to do with me. So until this day i still feel like kamina's death was my fault and that she hates me for it." I had said everything that needed to be said. "so you wanted to know how to go about this situation, right?" Nia knew what i was wondering. "Yeah pretty much." I told her, in a depressed voice. "Well what you need to do is tell yoko how you feel. Let her know its not your fault that he is dead." At least she tried. "Thanks, i'll do that" as i said that she spots a tear leaving my right eye. She puts her hand on my sholder "Hey, everything will be fine." "Thanks nia, you make me feel wanted here." I told her, but as she got up she said "you are wanted here, you just dont know it." I thanked her once again and escorted her out of my room. I look out my doorway to see her off and turn to my right and see kittan, simon and yoko walking towards me. "Hey tony! Whats up!" Simon tried to get my attention. I stepped back into my room and shut the door before they could get here. I zipped up my suitcase and stopped. I looked at the nightstand to see a picture of me and yoko smiling with kamina and simon next to her, posing as well. I picked up the picture and looked at it for a moment. I took it and ripped off the side with me on it. I want no memories of me here. I took the part of the photo with myself on it, grabbed a lighter and set the top right corner on fire and set it back on the glass nightstand. I heard a knock on my door "hey tony, its simon. Open up." I walked over opening the door with the suitcase in my hand. "Hey tony whats up with the suitcase, you look like youre going somewhere." He asked me, jokingly. "Its a long story." I told him with sadness in my voice. "I know, we heard you talking with nia." He told me as yoko and kittan walked up behind him. "Just leave me alone." I told them as i made my way past them, dragging my suitcase behind me. "Leron, how long until we hit land? The sooner i get out of here the better" i may have sounded rude but it wasnt intended. "Having troubles with yoko i see." He already knew. "How did you know?" I asked. "Everyone on the ship knows. Since yoko is only 14 and you 16, you must learn to forget things like this." He told me reassuringly. "Today was the first day in 6 months she has given a shit about me." I explained. He said "So you like her huh? Even so, you musnt hate yourself for it. If i cant stop you from leaving, we hit land tomorrow night." "Thank you leron. I best get some sleep" i walk back to my room thinking "what if leron is right? What if im just fooling myself." I open the door to my room only to find yoko sleeping with the burnt picture of me held close to her. I set down the suitcase and take the picture of me and put it on the nightstand. I grab my blanket from my suitcase and cover her up. As doing so i see her hand in her shorts. "Was she...To my...Never mind." I remove her hand from her shorts and cover her up. "Goodnight, yoko."


	2. Stealth Bomber In Bound!

I woke up to find my head in yoko's lap and her watching some japanese anime show. "Oh you're awake. How did you sleep?" She noticed me lifting my head. "Fine." I couldn't tell her about the dream where she was- "hey you up for some coffee?" She interrupted my thoughts. "Yeah sure." I accepted the invitation. I sat there drinking my coffee until her words broke the awkward silence. "So you were really going to leave? Did i really put you through that much hell?" She sounded sad and concerned. "I was...but don't worry about it. Its fine, really." I took another sip. "Well im sorry..."she sounded sincere, no sympathy crap. I smiled at her and said "Yoko its fine, really." I still had something on my mind. "So whats wrong now?" She knew what was up. "Well. Everyone around here is doing something but i feel like i'm doing nothing." I had to be honest. Yoko comforted me saying "well i've seen you build things from scrap whenever we stop for a week to make repairs and whatnot. That's doing something." "I mean something that would benefit everyone else." I couldn't think of anything. Finally, yoko spoke up "Well you're a hacker aren't you? Maybe you could use that to benefit us." With that said the alarm went off. Leon's voice echoed through the ship *ALL PERSONNEL PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR STATIONS! I REPEAT, ALL PERSONNEL PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR STATIONS!* "shit! You coming? Who knows you might get an opportunity to benefit us." Yoko stated as she shot up and grabbed her riffle off of the table next to her. I thought it over a moment, "yeah! Lets go." I shot up and grabbed my laptop off of the table. Yoko ran into the control room "what the fuck is going on?!" Kittan answered her, "Its a stealth bomber and its huge! With the shape we are in now, we cant do much, and gurren lagann is still being repaired." Yoko glanced at me and smirked, "anyone have any ideas?!" i pulled the flash drive out of my pocket. i could either benefit them or pussy out. All i heard was "man we are screwed!" and "we dont stand a chance!" I ran past yoko and kittan, pushing them out of the way. I pushed aside the man at the giant computer. Yoko walked up behind me "what are you up to now?" "I'm replicating the aliminac virus onto this flash drive. almost...done! Now i just save it as a batch file." I told them as i worked at the computer. I took out the flash drive and ran out to the hanger and uncovered what i had been building the past 3 months. Kittan and the others were just getting in their gunmen as i got in my halo banshee replica. I thought in my mind "please work this time...please..." and with that the main view screen flickered on. "Thank you god!" I opened the main com. channel "Kittan i got an idea, cover my ass!" "Right!" Kittan responded. I pulled out of the hanger "alright lets see if this piece of shit can fly" and it lifted off the deck, ascending into the air. My ship was small and harder to spot so it would give me more cover. Everyone engaged in battle. The first enemy gunmen exploded followed by 3 more. "Alright im going in!" I put my thrusters on full and made my way up to the stealth bomber, plowing into their launch bay. I climbed out of my ship and made my way to their engine room, killing off anything in my way. Just as i made it in, beastmen were closing in fast. I shut the door behind me and smash the control panel. Alright lets do this. I began to speak on the com channel "alright i'm in. Uploading the virus now...systems are no longer responding." The bomber's alarm started going off as the core engine started sparking. I opened the com channel once more "heh, i forgot i smashed the lock panel... yoko, kittan, simon...we had a good run." "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" Kittan shouted. I spoke one more time into the com channel "heh, Cya." With those words all yoko could see is the middle of the bomber explode as it started descending from the sky. "TONY!" She screamed in terror. All engines on the dai-gurren stopped as the stealth bomber, fire and smoke still emitting from the middle of it, plowed right into the ocean in front of the battleship, leaving it soaked. I lay there floating within the engine room which was filled to the brim with water. as i started to black out i heard an explosion followed by kiyal's voice and a bright light "we found him!" Kittan then sighed in relief. Once i came to, i was back on the dai-gurren, lying down in my bed. I heard kittan's voice "you got balls kid. Hey yoko, hes awake. What the hell were you trying to prove?" I struggled to sit up and said "To prove to everyone- i can benefit the team just as much as you guys." Kittan smirked as he exited the room "you certainly proved that today." Yoko, sitting down next to me, starts sobbing. "Whats wrong?" I ask in concern. She turn to me with tears "I thought...i would never see you again." I sat back "shit, im sorry. I hope you can forgi-" I was cut off when yoko kissed me "just please, don't do it again." She got up and left the room. After a few hours, yoko kept getting really close to me after what happened today. I sat in my room playing minecraft xbox. I was worried about yoko, even my friends on xbox live knew. They teased me about it but i didn't care, because i still loved her, i always have. "Hey go build a watch tower over there." I told my friend who was listening to me on my headset along with the other 4 people. I guess you could say that xbox improves communication. I stopped playing for a minute and think to myself "what if we get into another situation like we did today? I have no gunman, no backup of the virus, no way of transportation at all." Finally, after a moment or two of me not speaking, i said "Guys ima get some sleep." "Alright later." They told me as i shut of the console and put everything away. I turned off my Tv and got ready for bed. I laid awake thinking to myself "that voice in the engine room...sounded like kiyal, but i haven't seen her around lately." After a while i fell asleep.


End file.
